Perfluorinated sulfonic acid polymer is known for use as an acid catalyst in a variety of chemical reactions (F. J. Waller, et al. Chemtech, July 1982, pp. 438-441). The polymer is used in a variety of physical forms, including powder, particles and pellets in a range of sizes and shapes, films, and tubes. High surface area is generally desirable to facilitate contact of the polymer with the material or materials with which it interacts, and to make most efficient use of the polymer. Surface area can be increased by more finely dividing the solid polymer, or by using the polymer on or in a substrate as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,212 and 5,824,622. Finely divided polymer can pack and obstruct flow in continuous processes in which reactants pass through a catalyst bed. Carry-over of fines and resulting down-stream contamination is also a problem. Cleaning spent polymer is complicated by these same factors. By combining the polymer with a substrate, high surface area may be achieved without finely dividing the polymer. However, the substrate can interact with the strongly acid polymer and affects its activity. Separation of polymer from the substrate, and attrition of the substrate during use are also problems.
New forms of perfluorinated sulfonic acid catalyst are needed which have high surface area but avoid the problems inherent in finely divided polymer or polymer-on-substrate forms of catalyst.